


Bondage

by Zebooboo



Series: VoG Boys Week 2020 [6]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Weddings, Yes you read that right, during a ship battle, imagine pirates of the caribbean, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebooboo/pseuds/Zebooboo
Summary: “Tell me now and tell me quickly do you love me? Do you love us? Will you stay with us through any hardship and happy times, as we would?”For VoG Week 2020.
Relationships: Kabr/Pahanin/Praedyth (Destiny)
Series: VoG Boys Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709875
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Works about the Vault of Glass Fireteam





	Bondage

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea.  
> It was a very insistent idea.  
> So I spent a couple of hours maniacally laughing as I wrote this.

“Tell me now and tell me quickly do you love me? Do you love us? Will you stay with us through any hardship and happy times, as we would?”

Kabr has to wrench his cutlass out of the weirdly shark-like man just to shake both arms out in bafflement at Praedyth, bits of blood dripping off the blade. “What?!”   
  
Praedyth ducks under an incoming lunge from a navy soldier and then jams his gun in the man’s belly and shoots. He whirls back to Kabr, eyes flashing with an urgency that makes Kabr pause.

“I  _ said- _ ” There’s a definite edge of sharpness to his voice as he jabs his saber over Kabr’s shoulder. He hears a body drop and Praedyth catches his baldric to pull him closer, “-will you  _ marry us? _ ”   
  
His voice gets stuck in his throat and Kabr searches Praedyth’s face for any traces of anything that would tell him that this is a prank. He twists them out of reach of a pair of crustacean faced pirates before they stand back to back and fend off more attackers.    
  
Kabr slashes open a belly and grimaces at the seawater and slippery critters and tiny fish that burst out of the cursed man’s belly. “And you think  _ now _ is the best time?”

“If we die today because you think it’s not the best time, I’m marrying Pahanin  _ without  _ you!” He can’t see Praedyth’s face right now, but he can imagine the forceful determination on his face, it nearly puts a smile on his face. And he’d be laughing, truly, if their current activities did not include saving the world from Sparrow’s stupid shenanigans and getting splattered in the face with blood, guts and fish bits.

There’s a squawk of surprise from the rigging and then Pahanin is swinging above them, legs tangled in a line and firing his musket at whoever he can get a clear shot at. “Are we getting  _ married?! NOW?! _ ” He shouts, eyes wide and face open and hopeful.

“I guess we are!” Kabr shoots a grin up at him and then barrels into a marine aiming a gun at Praedyth, who whirls in place, fighting with two of Jone’s men at once, quick on his footwork like he was dancing and saber flashing in the pouring rain.

Praedyth skewers one of them through the throat, cutting it open and shouts. “Captain Pahanin! If you would do us the honours?!” He backpedals and lets momentum carry his other opponent onto his blade.

He makes a frantic grab for Kabr’s arm and he holds on, chest heaving and a cut on his cheek bleeding and Kabr feels ready to weep at the enthusiasm and adoration he can see.

Pahanin cries in delight and shoulders his musket. “Dearly beloved, we’ve all come here today-” He pulls a knife out of his boot and throws it at a marine’s head trying to climb the mast to get to him. “-to join my two loves together in the bondage of MARRIAGE YOU MANGY DOG, STAY DOWN!”   
  
Kabr can almost hear a sob in his voice. Of course Pahanin would feel the need to start crying now, the hopeless romantic. He chokes out a laugh in a shout and steps around Praedyth to parry a blade coming down on them. Similarly he hears Praedyth step up against someone behind them.

“Do you-” Praedyth gets cut off by a gurgled scream of a man dying on his blade, “Pirate Lord Kabr of the Pacific Ocean take me-” He steps back in front of Kabr with an exhilarated smile on his face, “-as your husband for whatever may come?”

Kabr blinks rain out of his eyes and chokes out, “I do.”   
  
The smile on Praedyth’s face is absolutely radiant and then he pulls them out of the way of a charging amalgam of two fishmen pirates. Kabr swings out and snaps the swords out of one’s hands and Praedyth dips under him to stab him in the chest. Kabr slashes the throat of the other one, flailing as the deadweight of the first one dumps him on the deck.

He pulls Praedyth back close, “Do you, Captain Praedyth take me as your husband, for any more idiotic schemes we end up in again?”   
  
That draws a chuckle and they dance out of another incoming attack. The marine drops dead at their feet from Pahanin’s fire and Praedyth leans in, “I do.” And kisses him squarely on the lips.

“HEY, you’re supposed to wait until I say it! BAH, scoundrels! By my title as Captain I pronounce you husband and husband! Now kiss AGAIN!” They laugh and kiss again fleetingly before moving away to go back to the fight. The ship starts lurching and Kabr sees the helm unmanned and spits a curse.

He moves around the mast Pahanin is hanging closest to, swinging over the ship dipping down to cut enemies down and shoot whenever he gets the chance and lets Praedyth keep up the battle there. Kabr takes the steps up to the wheel, throwing anybody in his way over the ship.

He takes the wheel in his hands and tries to steer them back towards the fight raging closer to the maelstrom of the Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman’s fight. “Captain Praedyth of the Indian Ocean! Captain Pahanin of the Mediterranean Sea!”

The Pirate Lord sees them turn to him and Pahanin falls down to the deck with a grin and a whooping laugh. He grins and holds the course steady, “Would you like to get married?!”

“Hells yeah!” Pahanin clocks a poor marin in the head with the butt of his musket and grabs Praedyth by the collar of his frock and pulls him around for a quick kiss. 

“Wanna get married, love?” He sounds breathless even to Kabr who’s further away. Praedyth does an exasperated little chuckle, “Of course, you menace. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He turns to Kabr and shouts, “Just do it Kabr!”   
  
“No time wasted on you two! As Captain and Pirate Lord, I name you partners! Kiss your husband already Praedyth!” He shouts at them and kicks an incoming marine in the chest, ripping his chest open with his free hand. When he stands upright again, Pahanin has dipped Praedyth and the man’s long hair is brushing the wet and dirty deck. He’s going to bitch about it later so hard, Kabr can already feel his ears ring.

Pahanin laughs and drags Praedyth along, up the stairs over to Kabr and stabbing a knife into whoever gets between them.   
  
He wants to laugh when Praedyth shoulders him out of the helmsman’s spot with tears in his eyes. Pahanin draws him in and he’s already been crying and at this point Kabr thinks he’s not too far behind.

“Gentlemen Captains, your vows if you please!” Praedyth says and holds the wheel before jabbing his sabre into another man’s eye and kicks his body away.

“Pirate Lord Kabr, will you be my partner and co-ospirator in my schemes and travels until you get tired of me?” Pahanin says as he leans to brace his elbow on Kabr’s shoulder to fire.

Kabr holds and waits for the worst of the ringing to fade before taking Pahanin by the neck, “I’ll never tire of you.” More tears stream down Pahanin’s face and he presses his lips to his dirty cheek before stepping around to shove the fishmen down the stairs leading up to them.

He keeps hold of Pahanin’s hand and slashes at the more persistent ones. “Captain Pahanin, will you carry on sailing the highest seas with me? Until we reach the ends of the world?”

The watery smile he gets is more than enough and Kabr locks their lips in a desperate kiss. Praedyth turns to them and shouts, “Husbands! Until death comes for you!”

Pahanin breaks the kiss and moves back to start climbing back up the riggings. “Jack owes us all wedding gifts!”, he shouts over his shoulder.   
  
They all share grins and jump back into the fray. 

And if Praedyth has a self-satisfied grin until the sun clears out and the bodies have been looted and dropped into the sea and the Pearl and Dutchman sail out of the eye of the storm, neither Kabr nor Pahanin point it out.

But they are a bit more... _ attentive _ , later that night.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
